Remember
by Hazel Malfoy
Summary: Sirius s'en est allé, Harry doit lui dire au revoir. Tous autour de lui se résignent à croire en sa mort, pourtant Harry sent qu'une force en lui le pousse à ne pas abandonner, à continuer de croire, à se souvenir...


Bonjour à tous! Voici ma nouvelle songfic intitulée Remember. J'éspère que vous l'aimerez. Je doit dire que je ne la trouve pas aussi bien que Behind Blue Eyes, mais j'ai mis tellement longtemps à l'écrire que j'ai appris à l'aimer lol ! Surtout rewievez et donnez votre avis !

Merci !

**Disclaimer: **JK ROWLING tous droits réservés pour les personnages, les lieux etc. La chanson est celle de Josh Groban "Remember" ( Bande Originale du Film TROIE ) .

REMEMBER...

Deux mois…

Deux mois déjà est tout était encore trop lourd à supporter.

Il avait froid mais ne pouvait se réchauffer.

Il avait faim mais ne réussissait plus à se nourrir, il avait peur mais ne savait plus pourquoi. C'était si simple quand Il était encore en vie, maintenant tout lui semblait vain. Pourquoi continuer à se battre quand on sait que quelqu'un que l'on aime le paiera de sa vie ?

Finiront-ils tous par mourir dans la souffrance de voir s'éteindre la flamme de vie dans les yeux des autres jusqu'à ce qu'il ne leur reste plus que leurs propres yeux pour pleurer?

Il ne voulait plus croire en une quelconque victoire miraculeuse qui éradiquerait à tout jamais Voldemort de la surface de la terre.

Pouvait-il encore espérer qu'un jour comme celui-là arriverait? Pouvaient-ils tous encore croire en lui? Croire en Harry Potter, le célèbre sorcier qui a défié le seigneur des ténèbres et en est ressorti vivant.

Croire en l'orphelin qu'il était et qu'il est redevenu cette terrible nuit où tout avait basculé pour ne plus être que ténèbres, solitude, haine, peur et colère. Colère contre lui-même pour n'avoir rien fait, colère contre tous ces mangemorts, de la colère pour tous et contre tout. Tel était le prix à payer lorsque Harry Potter perdait quelqu'un.

Lorsque ces parents sont décédés il n'était encore qu'un bébé fragile et innocent, il ne pouvait que ressentir de la tristesse en repensant à ces deux personnes qui ne feront jamais partie de sa vie, mais maintenant il était littéralement confronté à la mort.

Et ça lui faisait bien plus mal que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Harry se tenait face à la fenêtre du grand bureau du directeur de Poudlard. La pluie tombait en abondance au dehors, inondant presque l'immense cour du domaine entourant l'école.

Fumseck restait perché au dessus de son nid, grand, rouge et flamboyant; majestueux comme toujours. Ses yeux fixaient Harry quand celui-ci les rencontrait. Perçants et magnétiques. Comme ceux de son oncle. Son oncle, auquel Harry devrait dire au revoir.

En effet, dans deux jours, on allait officiellement déclarer Sirius Black comme disparue à jamais dans les méandres du voile, il allait mourir sans raison formelle, du moins pour Harry. Car tout les autres semblaient croire en sa mort sans se poser de questions. Encore une fois, il était l'exception qui dérogé à la règle.

Dumbledore avait convoqué Harry de bonne heure pour mettre au point les préparatifs de l'enterrement. Tout devait être prêts, rien ne devait être laissé au hasard. Pour cela Harry était bien d'accord, son parrain méritait au moins ça. Mais l'idée d'un enterrement lui semblait toujours aussi stupide. Pourquoi devoir dire adieu à quelqu'un quand on ne peut se résoudre à accepter sa mort. Après tout, il était peut être le seul à le penser mais il arriverait bien à prouver que le grand Sirius Black n'était pas décédé lorsqu'il avait traversé le voile.

Il se devait de le prouver, pour se convaincre lui même avant tout. Rien ne l'avait préparé à perdre son oncle.

Rien.

Souffrir était devenu une évidence pour Harry, presque une habitude. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il souffrait, il était conscient qu'il ne pourrait jamais ressentir d'autre sentiments. L'amour, la joie, l'euphorie lui était interdite.

Seul restait la souffrance.

Et la souffrance amènerait à la folie.

Oui, fou, il le deviendrait un jour ou l'autre.

A force de perdre toutes les batailles qu'il voudrait gagner. A force de perdre tous ceux qu'il aimerait garder au prêt de lui.

Voldemort devait payer, mais Harry serait-il assez puissant pour le vaincre? Après tout si il avait déjà réussi, il pouvait peut-être recommencer.

Dumbledore semblait impassible, inexistant. Jamais Harry ne l'avait vu comme ça. Ses yeux, d'habitude si pétillants et si curieux ne l'étaient plus. Aucune lueur ne perçait en eux désormais. Se pourrait-il que même le grand directeur se résigne à abandonner la bataille?

- « Écoute Harry, je ne sais que trop bien ce que cela fait de perdre un être cher, j'en ai moi même perdu beaucoup durant cette bataille, et Sirius Black en faisait parti. Mais tu doit comprendre que les méandres du voile son trop obscur pour que l'on puisse en sortir vivant, Sirius est parti et il ne reviendra pas, hélas. Il faut que tu me promette que tu tiendra le coup ! »

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, je serai faire face à tous ça! » .

Dumbledore le croirait-il? Il n'arrivait même pas à se croire lui-même.

Évidemment qu'il ne tiendrait pas le coup seul face à toute cette adversité.

Il n'était pourtant pas si seul que cela. Hermione, Ron, les Weasley, Dumbledore, l'ordre du Phœnix, Remus, autant de soutient invisible pour Harry mais pourtant bien présent et pas complètement stupides, ils verraient bien tôt ou tard qu'il n'avait plus la force de se battre pour une cause qu'il pensait perdu d'avance. Que faire contre le destin, un destin cruel et puissant qui a déjà réussi par trois fois à faire fondre votre espoir, quand on a que seize ans et qu'on est seulement qu'un jeune apprentis magicien insolent et stupide, incapable de sauver ceux qu'il aime? Qui pouvait répondre à cette question de façon franche et indubitable? Harry voulait trouver cette personne capable de le convaincre que perdre une bataille ne signifiait pas perdre la guerre. Qu'il fallait continuer à se battre pour continuer à survivre.

Mais survivre est inutile quand plus personne ne vous comprend.

Après avoir mis les derniers préparatifs au point, Harry prit congé du directeur et se dirigea péniblement vers la hall de l'école. Il voulait respirer l'air frais et humide d'une fin de journée pluvieuse, glaciale, comme lui. Il arriva dans le hall plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais il s'aperçut bien vite qu'il ne serait pas seul, il fallait faire avec, Harry n'était jamais seul, sauf dans son esprit.

Hermione Granger, la plus douée de toutes les magiciennes de cette école, se tenait devant le portail grand ouvert. Ces cheveux emmêlés volaient au gré du vent autour de son visage. Elle semblait frêle et fragile, il semblait à Harry que si le vent avait été plus fort, un simple souffle aurait pu la balayer. C'est ce qui rendait Hermione si facile à combattre aux yeux de ses ennemis, elle cachait sa détermination et son courage derrière une carapace de petite fille sage et studieuse mais Harry s'avait cela, il lisait en elle comme elle pouvait lire en lui.

Quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois, il avait ressenti comme un malaise qu'il avait longtemps mis sur le dos d'un sentiment de timidité que tout jeune garçon ressent face à une jeune fille plutôt jolie.

Mais maintenant il savait que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle dépassait l'amitié sans rentrer dans l'amour véritable. Il la considérait comme une sœur, une sœur spirituelle, toujours la pour contrôler le trop plein d'émotions qu'il avait toujours en lui.

Il s'approcha d'elle, elle le remarqua et lui sourit timidement, elle ne devait plus savoir comment réagir face à toute cette histoire.

- « Tout est prêt? » demande t-elle soudain.

Harry mit un certain temps avant de comprendre la question.

- « Oui, d'après Dumbledore tout a été prévu, rien ne sera oublié…à part lui. »

Il avait répondu sur un ton ironique involontaire, presque satirique. Hermione pourtant ne semblait pas surprise, elle prit juste une forte inspiration, il lui en faudrait du courage pour le convaincre.

- « Tout ira bien alors. »

Pourquoi tout à coup paraissait-elle aussi sure d'elle ? Se n'était plus l'Hermione inquiète des premières années, elle paraissait enfin comprendre l'enjeu de la mort de Sirius, l'enjeu de son soutient pour Harry, l'enjeu de leur avenir. Il lui avait suffit d'une seule nuit à elle aussi pour mûrir et comprendre.

Harry appréciait qu'elle n'insiste pas, mais au fond de lui il aurait préféré qu'elle le fasse, sa prouverait qu'elle n'avait pas perdu espoir de revoir Sirius vivant un jour. Peu importe, Harry le savait, il ne se passerait rien durant l'enterrement sauf les adieux des autres et son au revoir à Sirius.

Harry ne répondit rien, à quoi bon, elle savait déjà ce qu'il en pensait, il lui prit juste la main et c'est ensemble qu'ils remontèrent à la salle commune des gryffondors.

_-SIRIUS! Hurla Harry. SIRIUS!_

_-Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry…_

_-Il faut aller le chercher, le sauver, il est simplement passé de l'autre côté!_

_-Il est trop tard, Harry._

_-On peut encore le rattraper._

_-Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry…Rien…C'est fini pour lui._

Non!

Un cri avait jailli dans la nuit, ricochant sur les murs de l'école dans un écho démesuré. Encore et toujours ce rêve, encore et toujours cette nuit…

Harry entendait encore la voix de Remus qui lui disait que tout était fini, qu'il ne pouvait plus rien pour lui…

Non, il ne devait pas abandonner tout espoir, pourquoi devrait-il abandonner, pour adhérer à la cause d'un sorcier maléfique qu'il devait plutôt tuer, jamais. Alors non ne jamais tomber, ne jamais perdre et gagner. Cette nuit Harry mit un terme à cette souffrance pour ne plus succomber qu'à la haine, la guerre pouvait bien commençait, il était prêt à combattre et à venger, le calme avant la tempête, rien ne se jouerait avant l'enterrement mais après tout pourrait commençer et Harry le savait quoi qu'il en coûte, il se vengerait.

Il avait raison, il ne pleuvait pas. Mais l'enterrement n'arriverait que demain, le temps pouvait encore changer. Harry se leva de très bonne heure, plus aucune goutte de sommeil en lui depuis des heures. Il se dirigea d'un pas lent et lourd vers la salle de bain, une douche froide pour oublier tous ses ennuies voilà ce qu'il lui fallait. L'eau glacée coulait sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux et la laissa se déverser sur lui comme un voile illusoire, un fleuve qui aspirait tous ses doutes et les enverrait loin de lui. Une chimère, encore une fois un substitue de promesse qui s'efface en un instant, une salvatrice déçu, une bien triste récompense.

Une fois que la douche fut terminée, Harry se dirigea vers le miroir, non pas par narcissisme mais pour tenter en vain de placer en ordre ses cheveux rebel. Il n'y arriva pas vraiment et préféra laisser tomber au lieu de s'énerver encore, après tout c'était un souvenir de son père, gênant certes mais charger d'histoire.

Harry décida d'aller déjeuner même si il savait d'avance qu'il ne pourrait rien avaler. La salle n'était hélas pas aussi vide q'Harry l'aurait voulu. La table des Serpentard était déjà presque pleine et Malfoy pavanait, entourait des ses éternels garde du corps et de cette peste de Parkinson. Les deux autres tables étaient bien plus silencieuse et beaucoup moins remplis. Quand à celle des Gryffondors, Harry aurait presque voulu l'ignorer, elle était à la fois vide et pleine. Vide , car presque personnes étaient levés, et pleine car dès qu'Harry approcha, une dizaine de regard compatissant et remplis de pitié se tournèrent vers lui. Comme il aurait voulu disparaître à cette instant sans rien avoir à faire avec toutes ces personnes qui croyaient le connaître.

Il s'installa pourtant, en évitant de les regarder. Il n'avait pas faim et préféra jouer avec son bacon grillé en lui donnant des formes originales et drôles. Harry repensa soudain à toutes les personnes qui constituaient son entourage. Hermione et Ron tout d'abord, deux opposés qui lui était si indispensable, Dumbledore, substitue de grand-père un peu trop protecteur, Remus et les Weasley sa vrai famille, et puis tout les autres pour qui il se sentait terriblement coupable, Sirius, Cédric Diggory, Cho Chang, Ginny…

En parlant de Ginny, Harry s'aperçut à cette instant qu'elle aussi était à table, étrange qu'elle ne soit pas encore venu lui parler.

Il savait qu'elle l'aimait bien, sa ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment, Ginny était plutôt jolie mais Harry n'avait pas vraiment le temps ni le courage de repenser aux filles après l'histoire « Cho ».

Il lui sembla que se fut à cette instant que Ginny remarqua sa présence, ou peut-être que le regard insistant qu'il dirigeait vers elle attira son attention.

Elle lui sourit timidement et s'approcha de lui.

- « Je peut ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant la chaise en face de la sienne.

Harry hocha positivement la tête.

- « Je me doute que tu ne doit pas vraiment avoir envie de parler ou d'avoir de la compagnie mais je suis ici par ordre d'Hermione ! » dit-elle dans un sourire.

A ces mots Harry fronça les sourcils, d'un air interrogateur. Ginny poursuivit; c'est ce qu'il y avait de bien avec elle: elle comprenait d'un simple regard vos pensées les plus profondes.

- « Elle m'a dit que vous aviez discuté hier, que tout était prêt pour demain et aussi qu'il fallait que j'essaye de te remonter le moral, ce qui m'a surpris parce que je vois mal comment moi, je pourrais te remonter le moral, après tout si elle n'a pas réussi moi j'ai pas vraiment ma chance… »

- « Ginny ! »

Harry n'avait pas élevé la voix, il n'avait pas crié, il lui avait juste gentiment fait entendre qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de parler avant de manquer de salive.

Bien qu'elle avait souvent l'habitude de s'emporter sur n'importe quel sujet de conversation, les longues tirades de Ginny, qui furent pendant un long moment terriblement ennuyeuses, amusaient désormais Harry. Il lui en était, à son grand étonnement, assez reconnaissant d'essayer non pas de lui rendre le sourire, mais de lui changer les idées.

- « C'est gentil Ginny, merci, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire, j'ai déjà dit à Hermione, à Ron et même à Dumbledore, qu'il ne fallait pas vous en faire pour moi ».

- « Oui, tu leur a dit qu'il ne fallait pas sans faire mais pas que tu allais bien! »

Ella avait l'air sérieuse, elle l'était et en plus elle avait terriblement raison.

Harry n'allait pas bien, certe, il pouvait se l'avouer à lui même mais l'avouer aux autres c'était beaucoup plus difficile.

Mais à Ginny, devait-il avoir peur d'elle. Non. Alors il pouvait le lui avouer. Il était son ami mais ce n'était pas pareil qu'avec Ron et Hermione.

Son n'inquiétude pour lui n'était pas aussi grande que la leurs. C'était un bon compromis. Elle le laisserait tranquille, rassurerait Hermione et il se sentirait mieux, si seulement son état actuel admettait qu'il puisse se sentir mieux.

- « Tu as raison. Si c'est se que tu voulais entendre, je ne vais pas bien, j'ai perdu quelqu'un que je ne remplacerai jamais et tout le monde semble s'amuser à croire qu'il ne reviendra pas et me prennent pour un fou quand moi je crois qu'il va revenir."

Harry avait prononcé cela sur un ton monocorde et Ginny l'observait d'un drôle d'air.

- "Désolé si je t'ai vexé harry, mais à force d'entendre tout le monde dire que tu nous sauvera, te voir déprimé n'est pas vraiment ce qui me reconforte le plus."

- " Mais j'en ai assez d'être celui sur qui tout les espoirs reposent...et si je ne sauvais pas se foutu monde de celui que vous craignez tant, et si je ne voulais pas le sauver. J'en ai assez d'être ce que je suis, d'être moi, d'être ce stupide bébé survivant, je ne suis plus Harry Potter! »

Sans vraiment le vouloir, il s'était levé et il avait crié. Il avait vomis tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à la seule personne qui pouvait comprendre pour avoir était posséder par Voldemort.

Sauf que toute la salle, les élèves, les professeurs, l'avaient aussi entendu. Les nerfs à vifs et les yeux remplis de larmes, Harry bouscula sa chaise et sortit en titubant de la grande salle. Il marcha droit devant lui, bousculant les élèves. Il traversa tous les couloirs jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne le portent plus.

Il s'effondra enfin contre un mur et si laissa glisser. Il y resta des heures sans penser, sans bouger. Il n'arrivait qu'à pleurer. Pourquoi tout cela lui arrivait à lui.

Il n'avait jamais rien demandé. Si seulement Sirius pouvait être là, il n'aurait pas eu à éclater devant toute la grande salle de Poudlard comme il l'avait fait.

Tout aurait été si simple, beaucoup plus simple, si la nuit où ses parents étaient mort, il était mort avec eux.

Peu à peu, quand la colère s'en était allé, quand seul la solitude pesait sur ses épaules, Harry s'était décidé à marcher jusqu'au lac. Il s'était installé sous le grand chêne, là où les maraudeurs avaient l'habitude de s'asseoir. Le vent soufflait en une légère brise, impossible de deviner qu'il avait plu autant pendant cette semaine. Le grand lac était calme et semblait faire écho au ciel lumineux qui arborait des teintes ocres, ambres et bleues de début de journées. Personne n'avaient essayer de le suivre pour lui faire un sermon, personne. Ils avaient sans doute enfin compris que seul le temps et la douleur le calmerait.

Pourtant la solitude clémente sous cet arbre centenaire fut de courte durée. En effet quelqu'un approchait d'un pas lent et léger. Harry ne se retourna pas tout de suite, peut être que cette personne ne l'avait pas vu et qu'elle le laisserait tranquille.

Effectivement cette personne ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué ou, à vrai dire, sans fichait complètement, en effet il s'agissait de Luna Lovegood.

De toutes les personnes auxquels s'attendait Harry, c'était sûrement la seule à qui il n'avait pas pensé.

Luna s'était avancé prêt d'Harry, de sorte qu'elle était maintenant devant lui et lui cachait le soleil. Surpris, Harry n'osait pas vraiment bouger où parler, sachant très bien qu'avec cette fille il fallait vraiment être très prudent, elle devait être beaucoup plus censée qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

Harry se leva prudemment. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il avait besoin qu'elle dise quelque chose. Ses phrases, qui semblaient si étrange, avait un effet reposant sur lui, il aurait aimé avoir sa faculté d'adaptation. Pourtant Luna, d'habitude si bavarde, ne semblait pas vouloir prendre la parole, si bien qu'Harry prit l'initiative.

- « C'est Ginny qui t'envoie ? » lui demanda t-il.

Elle sursauta légèrement et se retourna, elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

- « Tiens, bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui? »

- « Mal et toi? » répondit-il froidement. Mais, il lui avait dit la vérité pourtant, après deux mois de mensonge c'était à elle qu'il avait enfin avoué qu'il n'allait pas bien.

- « Oh! Moi tu sais sa va sa viens, le mal est un concept si abstrait. Pourquoi dis-tu que tu vas mal si ce n'est pas vrai? »

Soit elle n'était au courant de rien soit elle se moquait de lui. Cette fille aurait eu sa place chez les serpentards.

- « Parce que c'est vrai, j'ai perdu mon parrain et tout le monde à l'air de sans moquer. »

Elle semblait réfléchir, déjà perdu dans d'autres pensées.

- « Tu mens. Tu n'a pas mal, tu est triste. Avoir mal et être triste sont deux choses distinctes. Quand tu te blesse tu a mal, mais tu n'est pas forcement triste. La tristesse de perdre un être cher et quelque chose de terriblement angoissant mais sa ne te tuera pas. Tu n'est pas mort ce soir là Harry, c'est Sirius qui s'en est allé. Dis toi qu'il sera toujours un peu avec toi, dis lui au revoir et la tristesse finira par s'en aller comme elle est arrivée ».

Sur ces mots elle se tourna et partit, ses longs cheveux blonds voltigeant dans le vent.

Illusion où rêve que tout cela.

Harry ne s'avait pas vraiment si ce qu'elle lui avait dit l'aiderait; mais en tout cas elle avait peut être raison, après tout elle avait perdu sa mère et s'en était sortit. Alors pourquoi avait-il tant de mal à accepter la disparition de Sirius?

Un sentiment de frustration l'emplit, il ne pouvait pas l'admettre puisqu'il n'y croyait pas.

Une brise légère vint se mêler aux pensées d'Harry. Si seulement le vent pouvait emporter toutes ses idées très loin de lui, il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant.

Hélas, le vent cessa et ses pensées restèrent. Résigné et calmé, Harry regagna lentement le château. La vie continuait et il devait aller en cours. Cela lui ferait peut être oublier pendant quelques heures le cour pathétique de son existence.

…_I will still be here …_

Harry stoppa sa marche, surpris. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il lui semblait que le vent avait murmurait quelque chose. Il écouta attentivement, se concentrant dans l'espoir de l'entendre à nouveau. Mais au bout de quelques secondes et comme il n'entendit plus rien Harry pensa qu'il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil et partit en direction de la salle de métamorphose.

Mcgonagall n'avait vraiment pas changée. Elle pouvait être terriblement ennuyeuse où totalement fascinante. Elle avait toujours fasciné harry.

Peut être parce qu'elle aussi était un animagus. Harry se demandait qu'elle forme il aurait pris si il avait été animagus. Un cerf comme son père ou un chien comme son oncle ?

Peut-être mais c'était peu probable, un animagus est unique, même si la classe reste la même, l'animal sera différent.

Harry se voyait bien en panthère, lion, félins en tout genre, fort et rusé, du moment que ce n'était pas en chat et qu'il ne ressemblait pas à Pattenrond!

- « Mon cours est-il ennuyeux à ce point monsieur Potter ? »

Harry sortit de sa rêverie et s'aperçut qu'il regardait totalement ailleurs et que tous les élèves le fixaient d'un air étrange. Même Ron et Hermione, qu'Harry avait prit soin d'éviter, le regardaient, attendant une réaction de sa part.

- « Pas du tous professeur, au contraire, veillez m'excuser. » s'exclama t-il.

- « Dans ce cas pourriez vous faire part à l'ensemble de la classe du sujet de votre rêverie. »

Harry aurait pu lui dire merci. Merci de le traiter comme elle l'avait toujours fait, sans prendre en compte les événements récents.

- « Je me demandais simplement…quelle forme prendrait mon animagus. »

L'affirmation souleva quelque réactions parmi les élèves. Certains tournèrent leurs attention vers Mcgonagall, d'autre comme Draco Malfoy pouffèrent en silence. Harry lui prit un regard sérieux, après tous c'était la vérité.

- « Et bien voilà une remarque tout à fait intéressante. Je pense que nous pourrions consacrer une heure de notre programme pour que chacun puisse passer

le test animagus, par curiosité.

Mais pour aujourd'hui j'aimerai en revenir à notre leçon. Et j'aimerai que monsieur Malfoy arrête ces gloussement atroces où je me chargerai de lui trouver une forme d'animagus qu'il ne regretta pas. »

A ces mots, Draco arrêta aussitôt de ricaner et se replongea sur ses copies, toujours aussi trouillard. Harry était sur qu'il ferait une fouine parfaite.

Il suivit le restant du cours avec un peu plus d'intérêt, heureux de savoir qu'il connaîtrait un jour son animagus, même si il ne le deviendrai jamais.

On ne pouvait pas être auror et animagus, du moins le croyait-il.

Le cour l'avait bien plus fatigué que d'habitude. Il ne voulait pas vraiment allé manger mais il savait que si il n'avalait rien il ne tiendrait pas une heure de plus.

Il se dirigea donc vers la grande salle. Quand il y pénétra , il prit bien vite conscience de la réalité du nombres d'élèves que pouvait enfermer cette école.

De toutes les tables s'élevait une brouhaha de voix, de cris, de chuchotements, et même de pleures. Tout cela se mélangeaient en un cacophonie plus que fatigante. Harry prit place à la table des griffondors. Ils étaient tous présents. Ron, qui mangeait avec appétit. Hermione qui le contemplait avec agacement, et Ginny en face d'eux qui discutait avec Lavande Brown.

Harry préféra prendre place à coté de Lavande, ainsi il se trouvait face à Hermione. Celle-ci le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui sourit. Que c'était bon d'être entouré de ceux qui vous aimes. Même si Harry aurait préféré être seul, il savait bien que ses deux meilleurs amis ne le laisseraient jamais tomber, et il les aimait encore plus pour ça.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, rendit son sourire à Hermione et prit une assiette remplit de victuailles qui lui permettraient sûrement de tenir deux jours sans manger. Une fois le repas terminait, les discutions reprirent et s'intensifièrent. Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse, se repassant les deux derniers mois de sa vie à la vitesse maximum.

Ironiquement, ni Hermione, ni Ron n'engagèrent de discussion, eux aussi semblaient plongés dans leurs pensées.

Toutes les pensées d'Harry étaient confuses. Le grand puzzle de sa vie ne voulait pas se mettre en place. A chaque fois qu'il croyait y parvenir, on lui retirait une pièce et il devait se battre pour la remplacer.

Harry remarqua soudain que Ginny lui lançait des regards par dessus les épaules de Lavande. Cherchait-elle à se faire remarquer? Harry sourit à cette idée, elle cherchait toujours à se faire remarquer. Il fallut aussi un certains temps à Harry pour prendre conscience que quelques heures auparavant seulement il avait explosé de rage devant elle et tous ceux présent dans la salle.

Pourtant personne ne semblaient faire vraiment attention à sa présence, enfin pas plus que d'habitude en tous cas.

Après le repas, Harry fut le premier à quitter la table et personne ne le suivit. Pourtant quand il fut arrivé à la grande porte et qu'il allait la franchir, Ron se leva et accourut vers lui.

- « Harry, attend je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute. »

Il avait l'air sérieux pour une fois, même si Harry se doutait bien qu'il venait parce qu'Hermione le lui avait ordonné.

- « Ron, je t'en pris pas toi! Je pensais avoir était clair, je vais bien ne vous en faites pas pour moi! »

- « D'après la scène que Ginny m'a raconté se matin, j'en doute ! Tu lui a quand même bien fait comprendre, et aux autres aussi d'ailleurs, que t'en avait marre d'être une célébrité morbide, je te comprend tu sais. Allé viens Harry, t'en fait pas je suis pas Hermione, si t'a pas envie d'en parler c'est pas grave, prend ton temps, je serai prêt quand tu le sera ! »

- « Merci, Ron, Merci ! »

Et les deux amis se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe et Harry finit la journée sans penser à rien d'autre qu'a son parrain et à la façon de lui dire au revoir.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla bien plus en forme que la veille. Pourtant il aurait cru ne pas pouvoir se lever et aller à cet enterrement mais une force invisible le poussait à s'y rendre.

Après l'éternelle mais non moins efficace douche froide, Harry se dirigea vers la grande salle. Elle n'était pas très remplit et Harry en fut plus que soulagé. Il s'installa sagement et mangea le peu qu'il put avaler. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qui pourrait arriver lors de l'enterrement. Bien que son oncle est obtenue l'acquittement et que les détraqueurs aient rejoint les rangs de Voldemort, il pouvait toujours se passer quelque chose. Après tout, c'était Sirius Black que l'on enterrerait aujourd'hui, l'élève le plus populaire de Poudlard, que seul Fred et George Weasley pouvait espérer détrôner.

Il avait sûrement des tas d'ennemis mais rare serait ceux qui oserait venir jusqu'à Poudlard pour salir sa mémoire. Harry se posait sans cesse une question: que pouvait-il y avoir derrière le voile, cette immense étendue fluide et mystérieuse.

Harry imaginait quelque chose de sombre, sans limite, froid, profond, perdu.

Une sensation de tristesse et de solitude, comme quand un détraqueur essaye de vous prendre vos souvenirs et qu'il ne vous reste plus que la douleur.

Peut-être est-ce comme cela, Harry ne le saura jamais vraiment, pourtant Sirius pourrait lui raconter si il revenait.

Si ?

Harry ne pouvait pas réellement affirmer qu'il doutait, mais tous se que lui avait dit Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore et même Luna, lui prouvait en fin de compte qu'il se leurrait quand il espérait le retour de l'animagus. Même si Harry aurait voulu le croire, Sirius était partit pour de bon, même si il ne lui dirait pas adieu, Harry l'avait compris, il devrait accepter la défaite de quelqu'un qu'il croyait imbattable.

Dumbledore avait décidé que la matinée resterait une journée scolaire. Quoi qu'il arrive, le directeur continuait à placer l'éducation au centre de ses préoccupations.

Bref, Harry n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que de se rendre en classe. Cela ne pouvait pas être pire que de rester enfermé à attendre l'heure fatidique où il devrait dire au revoir à Sirius. Harry espérait que les personnes présentent ne seraient pas trop nombreuses, il ne voudrait pas se retrouver au milieu d'une foule immense dans son état. Certes, il y aurait peut être des élèves de Poudlard, bien qu'Harry doutait fortement qu'ils seraient vraiment intéressés à l'idée de venir à l'enterrement d'un homme qu'ils prenaient encore pour un criminel. Peu de gens était au courant que Sirius avait été disculpé, mais pour Harry la seule personne qui se devait d'être au courant c'était lui, et il n'avait pas eu besoin d'une déclaration officiel du ministre de la magie pour le savoir.

Le premier cour de la journée s'averra très ennuyeux. Il s'agissait du cour d'histoire de la magie avec le professeur Binns, un cours que seule Hermione semblait aimer. Puis vint le cour de potion, Harry préférait ne pas y penser, même si il s'y ennuyé beaucoup moins. Toute la matinée parut longue et ennuyeuse, comme tant d'autre d'ailleurs. C'était depuis longtemps une routine à laquelle il fallait s'habituer.

Quand on vit ce que lui avait vécu, se lever tout les matins pour assister à des cours ennuyeux pouvait paraître bien dérisoire. Mais c'était comme ça, et Harry n'y pouvait rien. Sa vie se résumerait-elle éternellement à vivre ainsi ? N'y avait rien d'autre pour lui sur terre que la bataille et ses quelques victoires?

Peut être pas mais Harry pouvait continuer d'espérer, quelque chose lui souffler inlassablement de ne pas abandonner, de continuer le combat. Un combat qu'Harry mènerait, il en était sur aujourd'hui, pour venger les siens. Oui, Harry combattrait par vengeance. Tous ces gens ne seront pas mort pour rien.

Après le déjeuner, Harry se rendit comme prévu dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Quand il entra sa surprise fut grande d'y trouver rassemblé le directeur, Tonk, Remus ainsi que la plupart des membres de l'ordre du Phoenix. Ils étaient tous venu pour lui, au risque de se faire repérer. Harry les avait peut-être mal jugés, peut-être.

Dumbledore se leva, et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Les autres demeurèrent silencieux. Harry ne quitta pas des yeux le directeur, attendant une réaction.

- "Il y a longtemps maintenant, un jeune garçon issu d'une famille riche et puissante se présenta à mon école pour y suivre sa formation de magicien. Quand j'ai apprit qu'un membre de la famille Black avait été envoyé à Griffondor, j'en fut très surpris. Savais-tu Harry que presque toute sa famille était allé à Serpentard?"

Harry acquiesça de la tête; Sirius lui en avait déjà parlé.

-"Bien...Bien. Sirius Black était amené à faire de grandes choses du côté du mal mais il les a accompli du côté du bien. J'éspère que nous lui rendront hommage comme il se doit et comme il le mérite."

Sur ces mots, tous hochèrent la tête et la petite troupe sortit du bureau et prit la direction de l'arrière cour de Poudlard. Harry préféra se placer à l'arrière, ainsi aucune des personnes ne lui prêtèrent vraiment attention. Il réfléchissait à une allure folle. Il avait pensé des milliers de fois au discours qu'il prononcerait pour Sirius, mais maintenant que l'heure H approcher, il ne savait plus trop quoi dire, n'y quoi penser. Il avait passer deux mois interminablement long à se ressasser sans cesse l'instant où Sirius avait traversé le voile et ces seuls trois derniers jours avaient réussit à faire poindre en lui une petite étincelle de doute sur son retour.

Pourquoi doutait-il à présent? Harry ne pouvait se l'expliquer. Il lui semblait qu'au fur et à mesure que l'enterrement approcher, quelque chose en lui, une force invisible, lui disait que Sirius était partit, qu'il ne pouvait sans doute pas revenir, mais que le combat qu'il devait menait ne devait pas s'éteindre avec lui, qu'Harry devait continuer à combattre pour que la paix survive.

Tout en marchant Harry sentit que quelqu'un s'était approcher de lui, c'était Remus. Celui-ci n'avait pas changer. Harry n'avait jamais vraiment réussit à cerner la personnalité complexe du lycanthrope. Il était impressionnant, ces yeux vous sondaient, vous perçaient comme des flammes. Leur couleur ambre brillait au soleil, comme de multiples éclats d'or, synonyme de son âme en combat permanent entre le bien et le mal, vision manichéenne d'un être solitaire, qui pouvait en même temps vous inspirer confiance et crainte.

Harry stoppa à la porte qui menait à la cour, sa main se posta d'instinct devant ses yeux, éblouies par le soleil qui faisait grâce de sa présence bienfaisante. Remus aussi s'arrêta un instant. Harry le contempla un moment, puis il prit une grande inspiration et se contenta de fixer le sol. Il avait besoin d'un soutient invisible, d'une présence réconfortante, il avait besoin de Sirius.

-" Je suis sur que Sirius sera là, il écoutera et entendra ce que tu lui dira, n'est jamais peur de la mort Harry, ce n'est que le début d'une autre vie pour un sorcier. Et personne ne sait se que le voile peut bien cacher. " et avec un léger sourire il s'effaça et alla rejoindre le reste du groupe, laissant une fois de plus Harry seul avec ses souvenirs, si douloureux, si pénibles, si peu réconfortant.

Du haut de ses seize ans Harry n'avait pas véritablement conscience de se qui pouvait bien l'attendre dans son futur proche, mais il enviait la détermination qu'il lisait dans le regard de son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Comment un homme, qui combat lui même contre une condition qu'il n'a pas désiré peut-il encore combattre et croire en ce combat après avoir perdu petit à petit ses meilleurs amis. Meurtre, disparition, trahison. Remus avait connu toute les étapes qui l'avait conduit à perdre les seul personnes représentant un souvenir heureux, un souvenir où l'insouciance et l'innocence avait la plus grande importance. Harry n'aurait pu supporté de perdre Ron et Hermione et devoir continuer le combat sans eux. Comment Remus faisait-il?

Mais Harry dut repousser la réponse à sa question car déjà le cloché de l'école se mit à tinter et déjà un grand nombre des élèves de maison différentes, des professeurs et des fantômes venues pour dire solennellement adieu à Sirius Black, se rassemblaient au centre de la cour.

L' arrière cour de Poudlard avait été aménagé pour l'occasion. Plusieurs siége d'un blanc immaculé avait été disposés en cercle, tel un immense gradin où toutes les personnes invitées s'installèrent. Au centre l'on distinguait un pupitre blanc également. Un stèle en marbre noir avait était déposé devant le pupitre, l'on pouvait y lire:

Sirius Black 1960-1996

"Tu a laissé ta vie au combat, mais ta mémoire sera éternelle"

Harry s'avança au centre où Dumbledore et Remus attendait déjà. Il aperçue Ron et Hermione au premier rang, ainsi que les parents de Ron, Arthur et Molly Weasley, Ginny était également présente ainsi que Luna même si celle-ci s'obstinait à fixer le ciel du air interrogateur.

Dumbledore monta le premier sur l'estrade et prit la parole, sa voix était amplifiée par un sort et elle résonnait dans toute la cour.

- " Chers élèves et professeurs, nous sommes rassemblés en ce jour pour célébrer de manière officielle la triste disparition d'un être, qui pour moi représentait le plus pur et le plus sincère dévouement pour la cause qu'il défendait. Aujourd'hui aucun d'entre nous ne devra faire preuve d'égoïsme où de malfaisance, car la personne que nous célébrons aujourd'hui nous a prouvait à mainte reprise que quelque soit les préjugés, la confiance et le pardon pouvait rendre une vie sombre plus lumineuse. Mais je vais maintenant faire place à Remus J Lupin qui tenait, en cet instant, à faire ses adieux à son meilleur ami."

Remus remercia le directeur d'un signe de la tête et s'avança à son tour sur l'estrade pour prendre la parole:

- " Bien plus qu'un ami, Sirius était pour moi le frère que je n'est jamais eu. Chacun d'entre nous, au temps de Poudlard, représentait quelque chose pour les autres. Un soutient, un compère où un modèle. Pour James, Sirius était toujours présent pour n'importe qu'elle farce, même certaines que personnes ici ne pourrez imaginer. Pour moi il était celui qui, je doit l'avouer, me comprenez le plus. Il s'avait être présent quand il le fallait mais aussi s'éclipser quand c'était nécessaire. Je pense que jamais on ne peut remplacer un ami quand on le perd aussi brutalement . Mais je sais également une chose, lorsque que l'on m'a dit, il y a longtemps, que Sirius avait trahit James et Lily et qu'il avait tué Peter, je lui en ai profondément voulu, mais une partie de moi, quelque part, croyait, et voulait croire, en son innocence, c'était un homme tellement bon et juste que l'idée d'une trahison de sa part m'était impensable et je ne doutait pas qu'il pouvait être innocent, ce qui était le cas.

Aujourd'hui je me doit de lui dire adieu et je penserais à lui chaque jour un peu plus, pour que même dans la mort sa mémoire survive."

Harry vis Remus prendre une grande inspiration et esquisser un petit sourire avant de descendre pour aller s'asseoir à côté du Directeur. C'était alors comme sa que tout devait finir, un simple discours et tout le monde devrait continuer comme si rien n'était arrivé, comme si le monde lui même ne perdait pas tout espoir à l'idée de devoir un jour ou l'autre se soumettre à la supériorité de Voldemort.

Ce n'est pas ce que Sirius aurait voulu, ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait fait et ce n'est pas ce qu'Harry s'était toujours promis, ils devaient tous continuer à croire. Harry sentit soudain le vent s'accélérer. Au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait pour prendre place ses pensées devenait plus claire.

Pourquoi dire adieu quand la seule chose à faire était de se souvenir...

_Remember, I will still be here  
As long as you hold me, in your memory_

Quand Harry prit la parole, bercer par la douce mélodie que le vent lui soufflait, il savait que Sirius était la lui aussi, prêt à la soutenir, c'était ce lien invisible entre eux qui forcerait Harry à ne plus jamais douter. Ce jour là, lors de son discours il ne fit ni au revoir, ni adieu. Il se souvînt juste de tout ceux qui avait donné leur vie.

_Remember, when your dreams have ended  
Time can be transcended  
Just remember me  
_

Sirius... James... Lily... Cédric... tous les magiciens mort lors d'attaque des mangemorts...

_I am the one star that keeps burning, so brightly,  
It is the last light, to fade into the rising sun_

I'm with you  
Whenever you tell, my story  
For I am all I've done

Remember, I will still be here  
As long as you hold me, in your memory  
Remember me  


Quoi qu'il face et où qu'il soit, Voldemort sera retrouvait et détruit, Harry en était persuadé. Le monde devait être sauvé de la seule chose qu'il redoutait..…l'oublie.

_I am the one voice in the cold wind, that whispers  
And if you listen, you'll hear me call across the sky_

As long as I still can reach out, and touch you  
Then I will never die  


Au pieds de la stèle en l'honneur de Sirius on érigea un statue représentant son animagus. Patmol serait toujours là, droit et fier, un souvenir éternel, une mémoire immortel...

_Remember, I'll never leave you  
If you will only  
Remember me_

Remember me...

Remember, I will still be here  
As long as you hold me  
In your memory

Remember, when your dreams have ended  
Time can be transcended  
I live forever  
Remember me

Remember me  
  
Alors que tout en lui se demandait si la folie ne le gagnerait pas, si l'espoir serait toujours éternel, Harry retourna à la vie qu'il avait toujours connu, revenant souvent sur la stèle de son oncle et toujours quand il arrivait il sentait se changement dans l'air et cette mélodie, ce chuchotement lui redonnait l'espoir. Harry n'avait plus besoin de croire. Il ne cherchait plus une quelconque rédemption, un pardon introuvable. Il la savait depuis si longtemps qu'il avait préféré se le cacher.

Aujourd'hui tout en lui criait victoire, quoi que le futur lui réserve Harry le savait, il en était sur maintenant, il ne douterait plus jamais.

Il avait gagné.

_Remember... me..._

Fin.


End file.
